En la oscuridad
by Dryadeh
Summary: A veces es sorprendente lo que puede decirse en una sola frase. Se acabó todo. Se acabaron mis poderes, se acabó entrenar, se acabó verte. Se acabaron las cosas hechas en la oscuridad. Sam/Ruby. Spoilers 4x09. Regalo para Lauranio.


Escribí este fic hace unos dos meses como regalo para mi amada **Lauranio**, con el asesoramiento de mi adorada** Earwen Neruda.** Es un Sam/Ruby con spoilers del 4x09, qué narra todo lo que pasó durante esos tres meses en los que Dean estuvo en ya sabéis donde. Rubyveras ftw!

* * *

**En la oscuridad**

(Regalo para Lauranio)

"_He terminado con eso. He terminado con todo"._

**Sam Winchester 4x04**

Pararon a pasar la noche en el primer motel que encontraron a dos horas de la casa de Jack Montgomery en Missouri. Dean se arrojó sobre la cama y encendió el televisor en cuanto entraron en la habitación y Sam decidió ir a buscar algo de beber a la máquina de refrescos que había visto junto al aparcamiento. No tenía mucha sed pero Dean y él se sentían algo incómodos después de la conversación que habían tenido en el Impala y cualquier excusa era buena para distraerse un poco de eso. No obstante, se detuvo a unos pasos de la maquina de bebidas al percibir una figura oscura apoyada contra ella.

—Ruby —pronunció él, mucho antes de que los rasgos de ella se hicieran visibles entre las sombras. Reconocería a la demonio con los ojos cerrados, en cualquier cuerpo, en cualquier oscuridad.

—Pareces sorprendido—ella se apartó de la máquina y dio un paso adelante, de modo que la luz de los fluorescentes del hotel iluminó sus facciones. Sus ojos marrones le miraban con desconfianza, las cejas arqueándose levemente con interrogación —¿acaso no era el plan que siguiéramos entrenando hoy? He localizado a un par de demonios a sólo unos kilómetros de aquí.

Sam se sintió ligeramente culpable al pensar en el trabajo que le habría llevado encontrarlos, pero había tomado una decisión y no había marcha atrás. Ahora sólo tenía que decírselo a ella. Y resultaba absurdo que eso le costara más que elegir extirpar una parte de sí.

Arrugó las cejas y bajó la mirada antes de hablar.

—Ruby, ya no voy a entrenar más. Esto… se acabó.

A veces es sorprendente todo lo que puede decirse en una sola frase. Cómo tres palabras pueden llegar a significar más que cientos, porque ellas solas lo dicen todo. _Se acabaron mis poderes, se acabó entrenar, se acabó verte_.

Se acabaron las cosas hechas en la oscuridad.

**o0o**

Las primeras noches no era Sam. Era sólo impostor con su misma cara pero diferente mirada. Sus ojos eran capaces de cambiar toda su apariencia. Estaban secos, drenados, endurecidos. Parecían sólo dos pedazos de roca, capaces de mirar con la frialdad de un psicópata.

Esos no eran los ojos del Sam Winchester que Ruby había conocido. Emanaban indiferencia y desprecio, no sólo por ella sino por el mundo, por la vida, por sí mismo.

Cuando estaba borracho era aún peor, como si hubiera sido poseído por un cabrón de lo peor. Un cabrón cínico, desencantado e indiferente, el tipo de humano o demonio más peligroso: al que le daba igual vivir que morir.

Ruby había oído cosas, las cosas que Sam había llegado a hacer para intentar sacar a Dean del hoyo. Abrir la puerta del infierno –su favorita, si le preguntas -, negociar con su alma, tratar con brujas, robar ciertos objetos… El buen chico había desaparecido junto con su hermano, pero hey, ella no era nadie para juzgarle. Había tenido que hacer unas cuantas cosas feas ahí abajo para volver a su lado.

No esperaba que él lo valorara ni le diera las gracias, los Winchester no hacían ese tipo de cosas. Pero Ruby se conformaba con que Sam accediera a aprender la manera de usar sus poderes.

No es que fuera fácil. Ni tratar con ese nuevo Sam, ni enseñarle.

Él tenía mucho poder dentro, pero llevaba tanto tiempo bloqueándolo, rechazándolo e ignorándolo, que sus defensas naturales no lo dejaban fluir. Al principio ensayaban a solas, enfocándose en que abriera las vías para que sus poderes pudieran salir. Sobre todo ejercicios de relajación, respiración y control mental, pero Sam no era un alumno muy paciente.

—¿Cuándo voy a probarlo? —preguntó él con acritud, la cuarta noche. Estaba de pie, en medio de la alfombra del salón, arrojando una larga sombra sobre la silla girada en la que Ruby estaba sentada. Su tono había sido irritado y frío, como su mirada. Ruby se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia él, deteniéndose al alcance de su mano.

—Si tanta prisa tienes, pruébalo conmigo —le ofreció con sequedad.

Sam le sostuvo la mirada y sus mandíbulas se endurecieron de modo que los músculos de sus mejillas se abultaron. Cerró las manos en puño y movió el labio superior casi imperceptiblemente, como si fuera a decir algo hiriente. Por un momento Ruby tuvo la seguridad de que aceptaría hacerlo y un dolor sordo comenzó a mordisquearle el pecho, pero lo apartó con un bufido interior y alzó las cejas, instando a Sam a responder.

—¿Y bien? —insistió ladeando el rostro y cruzándose de brazos. No es que temiera que Sam pudiera exorcizarla realmente, estaba demasiado verde y no lograría ni que se atragantara, pero no se trataba de eso. Se trataba de descubrir hasta que punto la consideraba necesaria, una aliada, alguien a quien respetar como un igual.

El cazador apartó la mirada y aflojó las manos.

—Olvídalo —masculló y abandonó el salón. Ruby sólo se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración cuando Sam la dejó a solas. Tomó aire e ignoró la punzada que sintió en el pecho.

Sin embargo, cuando Sam se levantó esa mañana se encontró a un demonio atado y amordazado en el salón. Ruby estaba a su lado, con un pie apoyado en el canto de la silla del rehén, el cuerpo inclinado hacia él y una mano en la rodilla.

—He invitado a un amigo a nuestra fiesta —dijo ella apartándose de la silla. Salió taconeando de la Llave de Salomón con el círculo exterior roto y le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa a Sam. Él no dijo nada y su expresión hermética no varió, pero a Ruby le pareció percibir una chispa del antiguo Sam Winchester aflorando en sus ojos. Y eso fue suficiente por esa vez.

**o0o**

Era cómo cortarse con un papel. Un corte ridículo y diminuto pero molesto, que escocía en los momentos más inoportunos. Así era la humanidad que había en Ruby, así era lo que sentía por Sam.

Siempre había sido sincera consigo misma. Después de los horrores que había visto, de las atrocidades que había cometido, no le quedaba lugar para la autocompasión o la negación. Había devastado esos mecanismos siglos atrás, en medio de la oscuridad, los huesos rotos y la carne humeante. Por eso no tenía sentido negarse que hacía tiempo que Sam era algo más que el arma para deshacerse de Lilith. No en vano había vuelto del infierno por él, y no era la primera vez. Por eso a veces le resultaba desesperante verle así, sólo una sombra cruel de lo que había sido. No _vivía_, sobrevivía.

Había dejado de beber pero tomaba muchas pastillas. Apenas dormía, Ruby lo sabía bien. Podría decirse que vivía con él, aunque sabía que Sam hubiera fruncido el ceño ante tal afirmación por más aproximado a la verdad que eso fuera. Se pasaban el día metidos allí, en esa casa deshabitada y polvorienta con un penetrante olor a humedad, e incluso a veces, Ruby se quedaba a pasar la noche en un sofá del salón que no estaba del todo mal. No es que ella necesitara dormir demasiado a menudo pero se quedaba para vigilar a Sam.

Él tenía pesadillas casi todas las noches. Daba vueltas entre las sábanas, bañado en sudor frío, hasta que quedaba destapado. Atrapaba la almohada con sus manazas y la estrujaba, como si fuera su tabla de salvación. Arrugaba el rostro en una mueca de sufrimiento insoportable, respiraba sonoramente, respiraba sonoramente y a menudo hablaba, siempre llamando a Dean. Otras veces nombraba a su padre e incluso en alguna ocasión dijo el nombre de una mujer.

_Jess_.

Ese nombre le escocía a Ruby como la mención a Cristo, pero pronto desechaba esa sensación con irritación. Observaba a Sam desde el pie de la cama, sumido en dolorosos sueños, y se preguntaba si debía despertarle. Más de una vez lo hizo, cuando vio que la pesadilla iba demasiado lejos y Sam parecía hundirse en su infierno particular. Entonces le ponía una mano en el hombro y lo llamaba _Sam, ¡Sam!_, hasta que él abría los ojos de golpe como quien sube una persiana de un tirón. Y cuando quería darse cuenta él le había dado un puñetazo que la había enviado a contra un sillón o estaba tirada en la cama, bajo él, con su cuchillo en el cuello. Sam la miraba sin reconocerla, con los ojos cubiertos por un brillo febril, los dientes apretados y el cuerpo rígido y alerta. Y no la veía a ella, sólo veía a un enemigo, a un demonio, alguien a quien eliminar.

—Sam, soy yo.

Sam entrecerraba los ojos y la contemplaba con fijeza hasta que su mirada se adaptaba a la oscuridad y su mente se libraba de las brumas del sueño. Entonces le apartaba lentamente el cuchillo del cuello o bajaba las manos cerradas en puño y se alejaba de ella.

No le pedía perdón, pero se pasaba horas taciturno y huraño después de cada incidente de ese tipo. Ruby sabía que se preguntaba si durante las pesadillas había dicho algo que delatara con qué estaba soñando, que revelara sus miedos y dolores más profundos, como si ella no pudiera leerlos en sus ojos, en cada gesto y cada palabra.

—Tómate esto —le dijo un día, posando una botella llena de un líquido ambarino en su mesilla de noche. Sam la miró, confuso.

—¿Qué es?

—Algo que te ayudará a dormir sin sueños —respondió Ruby, cruzándose de brazos ante lo que sabía que iba a venir: obstinación.

Él se sentó en el borde de la cama, sin tocar la botella.

—No quiero brujería —sentenció, con una expresión intransigente.

—¿Quién es Jess?

Sam la miró a los ojos apenas un segundo antes de desviar la vista. Después cogió la botella.

**o0o**

Había otros días en que Sam estaba intratable. Se volvía tan cínico e hiriente como cuando le encontró, borracho y desesperado. Respondía con comentarios sarcásticos a todo y se mostraba apático y sin ganas de entrenar.

—Sam, tenemos que seguir. Si te relajas un día, volveremos a perder terreno —trataba de razonar con él.

—No me importa —ni siquiera la miraba, y cambiaba de canal con el mando. No es que estuviera atendiendo al televisor en realidad, porque Ruby sabía bien que cuando tenía uno de esos días no había nada que le entretuviera ni le aliviara. Al menos nada que no fuera el alcohol, pero ella se había encargado de hacer desaparecer todas las botellas que había en la casa y la revisaba todos los días para asegurarse de que no había conseguido más.

—Sam…

—Déjame en paz, aunque sólo sea por un día —la interrumpió, sin mirarla siquiera. Había esa expresión en su rostro, esa expresión inaccesible y categórica que prometía problemas y ese tono en su voz, que hacía que no le fuera necesario alzar la voz para percibir el peligro.

Probablemente lo más sensato hubiera sido dejar el tema y concederle unas horas de intimidad, pero así jamás acabarían con Lilith. Por eso Ruby se armó de paciencia e insistió.

—Me encantaría, pero tenemos trabajo que hacer.

—¡He dicho que no! —gritó y la miró otra vez con esa furiosa frialdad tan amenazante —Quiero estar solo. Lárgate.

Ruby apretó los labios y miró a la demonio que le había llevado dos días capturar, atada en una silla y atrapada dentro de la Llave de Salomón. Pensó en la costilla que esa perra le había roto con seguridad y en el largo viaje de vuelta, escuchándola en el asiento de atrás recitándole todo lo que le haría Lilith cuando la pillara esa vez. Poniéndole los nervios de punta y erizándole la piel hasta que Ruby se salió de la carretera para echarle un poco de agua bendita encima y noquearla de un buen puñetazo.

Enfadada, cogió su cuchillo de la mesa que había junto a Sam y se acercó a la demonio, que aún tenía los arrestos para sonreírle sardónicamente. Su mirada se reía de ella claramente. _"¿Para esto has vuelto a traicionar a Lilith?¿Por él?"_ le gritaba sin voz. Ruby apretó los dientes hasta que se resintieron sus encías y con un movimiento rápido y fluido hundió la daga en el pecho de la mujer. Soltó el mango del cuchillo y salió de la casa antes de que el cuerpo que la demonio había ocupado dejara de sacudirse, dando un violento portazo.

Cuando ese tipo de cosas ocurrían, Ruby cogía el viejo trasto con ruedas que había robado en Wyoming y conducía al doble de la velocidad permitida hasta que se calmaba. Entonces daba un volantazo para parar en el primer motel del camino, aparcaba de cualquier manera y reservaba una habitación. Pasaba allí un par de días o más, dependiendo de lo cabreada que estuviera con Sam. Trataba de serenarse, ser comprensiva y tener paciencia, pero sabía que no iban a llegar a ninguna parte de ese modo.

Sam se encerraba en sí mismo, rechazando sistemáticamente todos sus intentos de acercarse a él. No hablaba de Dean desde que ella le había dicho que no sabía cómo sacarlo del infierno, pero Ruby sabía que pensaba en él todo el rato. No se relacionaba con nadie más que con ella, y si acaso, los demonios que cazaban, y sospechaba que hacía semanas que no hablaba ni siquiera con Bobby.

Jamás superaría la etapa del duelo si seguía así. Necesitaba desahogarse, explotar y sacar todo el dolor que llevaba dentro para poder rehacerse aunque fuera un poco.

Pero Ruby no sabía si ofrecerle un hombro en que llorar o darle una paliza. Era la única persona con la que podía descargarse, pero veía imposible que llegara a confiar de verdad en ella porque era una demonio. No importa lo que hiciera, que Sam siempre dudaría si era de fiar o si tenía oscuras intenciones. Sólo por haber estado en el infierno el tiempo suficiente para convertirse en algo que nunca había deseado ser, el tiempo suficiente para olvidar_, sólo que no lo había hecho. _Y aunque darle una buena paliza sonaba tentador, no creía que eso fuera de gran ayuda.

Al final, frustrada, regresaba a la casa. La primera vez, encontró a Sam borracho a la vuelta. Tirado en el sofá donde ella solía dormir, con la misma ropa, un olor apestoso y restos de pizza del día anterior en el abdomen. Contemplaba el televisor sin verlo de verdad, con el mando en una mano y una botella de whisky en la otra. Ruby sintió tantas ganas de patearle el culo que Sam la intuyó más que verla, acercándose a él a toda velocidad. Antes de darse cuenta, Ruby le había arrancado la botella de la mano para arrojarla contra una pared. El vidrio se hizo pedazos con tanta fuerza que pareció que la habitación entera temblaba. Incluso un poco de pintura seca cayó del punto en que la botella había golpeado el tabique y se mezcló con los cristales rotos.

—Dijiste que no beberías —le espetó Ruby con voz acerada y los ojos negros, negros como el rincón más oscuro del infierno.

—¿Y qué? —replicó él, desafiante. Ni siquiera soltó el mando o cambio de postura, mirando a Ruby con los ojos enrojecidos llenos de impudicia —¿Es que he herido tus sentimientos? Porque si es así, no me interesa, _demonio_.

Demonio.

No fue lo que dijo, porque bueno, Ruby era un demonio. Fue _cómo_ lo dijo.

Como si ella fuera una abominación y por tanto no mereciera ningún tipo de consideración. El golpe fue tan sorpresivo como doloroso. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así después de todo lo que había hecho por él? ¿Después de todo lo que había sufrido por su maldita culpa, de haber acabado en el rincón más horrible del infierno, uno que ni siquiera Dean vería jamás de lejos, por ayudarle? ¿Cómo era capaz de echarle en cara que no tenía sentimientos con todos los que le contaminaba él? Ruby se sintió tan indignada que se acercó a Sam y le dio un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas.

La cara del cazador viró bruscamente por el golpe, y de inmediato se llevó una mano hasta la mandíbula dolorida, sintiendo que le había sacudido hasta el cerebro. Luego la miró, incrédulo, y rápidamente su rostro se llenó de ira. Ruby observó sus patéticos intentos por levantarse del sofá, entorpecido por el alcohol, sintiendo tanto enfado que por un momento se descuidó. Podría decirse que fue un milagro que Sam lograra ponerse en pie y golpearle de refilón en un pómulo, pero la demonio reaccionó con celeridad y le hundió el puño en el abdomen con tanta fuerza que él se dobló en dos. Incluso trató de devolverle el golpe, pero Ruby levantó una pierna y la dejó caer cortantemente sobre su espalda encorvada, aplastándole contra el suelo con una facilidad ridícula. Llevaba demasiados días borracho para ser un adversario digno de un demonio, más de un demonio cabreado.

Con todo el cuerpo dolorido y la respiración cortada, Sam la miró desde el suelo y vio cómo le observaba con desprecio, las manos en las caderas y los labios entreabiertos como si fuera a insultarle o patearle la cabeza. Y se sintió idiota, humillado y puteado una vez más por la vida. No obstante, le sostuvo la mirada, casi desafiándola a rematarle, pero en lugar de hacerlo, Ruby se dio media vuelta dispuesta a dejarlo allí.

Sam reaccionó de manera automática. La cogió por un tobillo y tiró de ella con fuerza, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera hacia delante. Cuando Ruby se giró para quedar boca arriba, Sam ya estaba encima de ella. Esquivó un puñetazo que con toda seguridad le hubiera roto la nariz y cerró sus manos sobre el cuello de la demonio, tan pequeño y delicado que podría rodearlo con sólo una. No es que pudiera asfixiarla de verdad, pero a los demonios no solía gustarles que trataran de estrangularles, así que Ruby le dio un par de buenos ganchos en la mandíbula que hubieran dejado inconsciente a un tipo normal. Pero Sam no era un tipo normal, estaba borracho, destrozado por la pérdida de su hermano y bastante cabreado. No la soltó ni con eso y siguió cerrando el lazo en torno a su cuello, con el rostro inexpresivo de un asesino en serie.

Ruby apenas tenía fuerzas para hablar pero hizo un esfuerzo porque tenía algo muy importante que decirle.

—Cabrón —le insultó, y sus ojos se volvieron completamente negros.

Sam hizo apenas una mueca, pero la soltó de repente, como si le quemara. Se apartó de ella con movimientos torpes y se detuvo al alcance de su mano, desorientado, como si no supiera qué hacía allí. Entonces la miró, el pelo revuelto, la respiración agitada y el cuello marcado por sus dedos y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, que de pronto parecía dolerle terriblemente.

Ruby tosió un par de veces mientras sus ojos recobraban su apariencia humana, incapaz de controlar su respiración por unos segundos. Después se incorporó sobre sus codos, tomó aire y se puso en pie. Ni siquiera miró a Sam, encogido a su lado, no lo hizo ni cuando escuchó su voz, titubeante y rota.

—Ruby, yo…

Siguió caminando hasta la puerta y ni se molestó en cerrar.

**o0o**

Regresó casi una semana después, resuelta a tomar una nueva actitud con Sam. Lo suyo eran sólo negocios, o algo así. Ella tenía algo que enseñar y él algo que aprender, cuando se supiera la lección matarían a Lilith y fin de la historia. Lo haría sólo porque Sam era el único que podía acabar con esa perra y en eso tendría que pensar cada vez que él pusiera a prueba su paciencia. No había elección. Si había soportado pasar por el infierno dos veces, el estúpido, egoísta, desequilibrado y vago de Sam Winchester no podría con ella.

Irrumpió en la casa como un huracán, esperando encontrar a Sam borracho de nuevo y en cierto modo deseándolo, para poder darle una buena tunda. Después lo mandaría calentito a dormir la mona y a la mañana siguiente le haría entrenar hasta que se le doblaran las rodillas y apenas pudiera mantenerse en pie.

Pero Sam no estaba tirado en el sofá con más alcohol que sangre en las venas. Estaba sentado en la silla que solía ocupar ella, mirando hacia la entrada como si esperara su llegada. No parecía borracho y era evidente que se había duchado. Ruby reparó en que la casa parecía más limpia, no había botellas vacías ni restos de comida basura. Ni siquiera olía tanto a humedad.

—Hola, Ruby —la saludó él, inseguro. Ella alzó una ceja y no respondió —¿Dónde… ¿Dónde has estado?

—¿Acaso te importa? —se burló ella, caminando hacia la cocina. Abrió la nevera y comprobó que no había botellas de alcohol dentro. Tampoco las había en los armarios pero Ruby siguió inspeccionando la casa. Revisó la cómoda roída y desnivelada del pasillo y entró en el dormitorio para buscar en el fondo del armario, ignorando por completo a Sam, que la seguía de un lado a otro como si no supiera qué hacer.

—No guardo alcohol —prometió él. Ruby le lanzó una mirada seca y siguió buscando—Me deshice de todo, lo juro. En cuanto a lo del otro día, yo… —Sam hizo una pausa y se miró las manos, apretándose los nudillos con ansiedad.

La demonio dejó de remover los cajones de la mesilla, se irguió y le miró, inexpresiva. Si estaba intentando disculparse, no iba a ponérselo fácil.

—Lo siento —murmuró él finalmente. Esa no era su mejor cara de cachorrillo de Sam Winchester, pero a Ruby le bastó. Sin embargo, se cruzó de brazos, incómoda.

Sabía que Sam lo lamentaba, pero no era exactamente eso lo que la incomodaba. Era el modo en que la afectaba esa disculpa, aflojándole los músculos y deshaciendo un nudo que se le atragantaba en la garganta desde la última vez que estuvo en esa casa.

—Si vuelves a beber, me largaré —"_Y no volverás a verme_", pensó, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que eso no persuadiría a Sam precisamente —y jamás podrás acabar con Lilith.

Por supuesto, era un farol. Necesitaba a Sam más de lo que él la necesitaba a ella: era la pieza clave en esa guerra. Pero si el cazador lo sabía, no dio muestras de ello, sólo asintió sumisamente.

**o0o**

No es que ese estado de ánimo culpable y apaciguado le durara mucho. Al día siguiente Sam volvía a estar de un humor de perros, como siempre, aunque Ruby notaba que evitaba el contacto físico de cualquier tipo con ella. Antes, cuando Sam intentaba exorcizar a algún demonio, a veces Ruby le sujetaba la muñeca para mantenerle la mano en alto, exhortándole a continuar. O se acuclillaba a su lado y le daba un apretón en el hombro cuando el dolor de cabeza que sentía amenazaba partirlo en dos. No parecía haberle molestado antes, de hecho ni siquiera parecía haberlo notado.

Pero ahora, aunque no dijo nada al respecto, Ruby se dio cuenta de cómo se tensaba cada vez que ella estaba demasiado cerca o hacía ademán de tocarle. Incluso si le rozaba sin querer al pasar por su lado, Sam hacía una mueca y apretaba los dientes.

A Ruby, esa nueva actitud le irritaba. No porque se sintiera rechazada, sino porque eso sólo complicaba más que lograra acercarse a Sam lo suficiente para que se desahogara con ella. No le importa con quién lo hiciera, pero de seguir así, su "pequeño" Anticristo acabaría perdiendo la cabeza. Incluso le había insinuado que hablara con Bobby, pero Sam lo había desechado de inmediato sin darle explicaciones.

No hacía falta que se las diera, Ruby sabía que no quería que su viejo amigo lo viera así. Lo cual reducía de nuevo todas las opciones a ella.

**o0o**

Fue la cuarta semana desde su regreso del infierno, la primera vez que Ruby intentó hablar con él de la pérdida de su hermano.

Sam tuvo una pesadilla particularmente virulenta esa noche así que Ruby le despertó, cuidándose bien de quedar fuera del alcance de sus manos. El cazador abrió los ojos de golpe y, tan rápido que ella casi no pudo ni ver su mano, sacó su cuchillo de debajo de la manta y miró a todas partes, alerta. Ruby podía distinguir el contorno de las venas de su brazo, de tanta fuerza con que sujetaba el arma.

Le llevó apenas un segundo verla, junto a su mesilla de noche, y unos pocos más comprender que acababa de tener otra pesadilla. Entonces soltó aire, bajó el cuchillo y relajó el cuerpo.

Sin mirar a Ruby, dejó la daga en la mesilla y fue descalzo hasta el baño, a mojarse la cara con agua. Solía hacer lo mismo después de cada pesadilla: lavarse la cara y mojarse el pelo y a veces incluso ducharse, como si quisiera limpiarse de todo aquello que le había atormentado durante el sueño. Como eso no parecía ayudar mucho, abría el armario que había sobre el lavabo y sacaba un bote de pastillas. Se tomaba unas cuantas y se ayudaba a tragar con un poco de agua del grifo. Después se frotaba la frente con una mano y regresaba a la habitación.

Esa vez, Ruby estaba esperándole en ella en lugar de haberse ido al sofá, a fingir que había vuelto a dormirse. Sam sólo le dedicó una mirada de reojo antes de acercarse a la ventana y apartar un poco las cortinas, cerciorándose de que aún faltaba un buen rato para que amaneciera. Estaba de espaldas cuando ella le habló.

—¿Has vuelto a soñar con Dean?

No obtuvo respuesta, pero Ruby vio los músculos de su espalda contrayéndose y sus enormes manos crispándose. El nombre de Dean le afectaba tanto como a ella el de Cristo (y puede que también el de Jess).

—Le llamaste durante tu pesadilla —insistió.

Sam se mantuvo en silencio, pero salió de la habitación y caminó hasta el salón. Lanzando un suspiro, Ruby le siguió y se sentó en la silla desde la que solía observar sus pálidos intentos de exorcizar demonios. Sam estaba apoyado sobre una mesa, desmotando un rifle para limpiarle el cañón. La demonio había observado que hacía eso cuando quería tranquilizarse.

—Escucha, Sam, puede que no sea humana pero sé un par de cosas.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó él con indiferencia, casi con un matiz de burla en la voz, mientras seguía manipulando del arma.

—Sé que el tiempo hace que todo sea más fácil.

Sam esbozó una sonrisa irónica que fue más bien una mueca y encajó el cañón del rifle con un chasquido. Después miró a Ruby con un brillo de advertencia en los ojos.

—No quiero hablar sobre el tema.

Su tono no permitía replica. Sam abandonó la estancia y esta vez, Ruby no le siguió.

**o0o**

Volvió a intentarlo un par de días después. Ruby había conseguido a un demonio particularmente esquivo, que había ocupado el cuerpo de un vagabundo. Su hedor, mezclado con un potente olor a azufre, inundaba el salón.

Sam estaba de pie, frente al demonio atado y atrapado en la Llave de Salomón, con la mano extendida hacia delante. Su piel brillaba por la transpiración, fruto del esfuerzo, resbalándole por la frente y las sienes hasta la punta de la barbilla. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, que parecían sólo dos rendijas oscurecidas, y el rostro estaba contraído, los dientes apretados, como si estuviera empleando todas sus fuerzas para empujar algo.

Técnicamente de eso se trataba, de empujar la esencia del demonio fuera del cuerpo de ese pobre indigente para devolverla a lo más profundo del infierno. Pero la cosa no iba del todo bien. Después de varias semanas de entrenamiento, Sam aún no había conseguido exorcizar a ningún demonio.

No obstante, logró que el demonio empezara a expulsar la esencia por la boca abierta del indigente. Una espesa nube de humo negro comenzó a elevarse hacia el techo, pero a medio camino las fuerzas de Sam flaquearon y la esencia comenzó a recular. El dolor de cabeza se intensificó, cegándole por momentos y debilitando su poder, de modo que la nube negra fue reabsorbida poco a poco por su dueño.

Sam inspiró profundamente y trató de volver a concentrarse. Pero el hijo de puta del demonio escogió ese momento para empezar reírse, mostrando los dientes que aún le quedaban a su hospedador, con una sonrisa ronca y herrumbrosa, entre montones de barba sucia y enredada.

—Envíame al infierno, Sam Winchester, adelante. ¿Quieres que le dé algún mensaje a tu hermano? —le exhortó, burlonamente. Ruby se tensó en la silla, pero miró a Sam primero, sopesando si debía intervenir. Él parecía furioso, aunque dueño de sí mismo a pesar de todo.

—Dean sabía que no serías capaz de sacarle del hoyo —continuó el demonio —No tardó mucho en dejar de pedirte auxilio a gritos y perder la esperanza. Ahora que te conozco no me extraña. ¿Es esto todo lo que puedes hacer? Qué decepción.

Ruby se levantó de la silla, con el cuchillo en la mano. Siempre lo llevaba encima durante las sesiones, porque hasta el momento, había tenido que acabar por el sistema tradicional con todos los demonios que habían cazado. Dio un paso hacia el prisionero y se detuvo en el límite de la trampa, contemplando alternativamente al tipo y a Sam. Sentía el impulso de acabar con ese mal nacido y su vil risa, pero quedaría darle tiempo al cazador por si podía acabar con él. Por su parte, Sam seguía intentando exorcizarlo, aunque la mano le temblaba y su rostro había adquirido una expresión más fiera y torturada. Sus esfuerzos tuvieron efecto porque de pronto el demonio dejó de reír, se quedó rígido y la mandíbula inferior se le descolgó bruscamente para permitir que su esencia oscura se asomara de nuevo, retorciéndose lentamente hacia el cielo, como una serpiente encantada.

Sam mostró los dientes y se llevó una mano a la cabeza a medida el humo se arremolinaba bajo la vieja lámpara del techo, luchando con un dolor tan penetrante que amenazaba con dejarle inconsciente. Su mano tembló unos segundos hasta que, incapaz de soportarlo más, bajó un poco el brazo y observó con desesperación como el demonio volvía a acomodarse en el cuerpo robado.

El vagabundo sonrió de nuevo, los ojos negros titilando de maldad condensada.

—Si supieras lo que le estamos haciendo a tu hermano ahí abajo, hubieras aceptado la propuesta de esta puta —el demonio escupió a los pies de Ruby —hubieras vendido tu propia alma y cada uno de tus órganos con tal de evitarlo. Pero ahora ya es tarde y pronto no quedará nada de tu querido Dean. Él te salvó, y en cambio tú has permiti…—.

El demonio se interrumpió y emitió un gorjeo cuando Ruby describió una semicircunferencia con la daga, cortándole la yugular. De inmediato, de su cuello comenzó a manar sangre espesa y roja mientras su cuerpo se sacudía espasmódicamente, atenazado por una corriente de energía casi eléctrica que impregnó la estancia de un leve aroma a carne quemada.

Justo cuando el demonio dejó de retorcerse, muerto, Sam cayó de rodillas al suelo y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos, emitiendo un hondo gruñido de dolor. Ruby soltó el cuchillo y corrió hacia él, acuclillándose a su lado.

—Sam —le llamó, pero él no parecía oírla y se apretaba el cráneo con los dedos. La joven tuvo que forcejear con él para lograr apartarle las manos de la cabeza y después le obligó a alzar el rostro para examinarle, comprobar do que un hilillo de sangre le manaba de la nariz y se perdía en sus labios apretados. Los comentarios del demonio habían debilitado su concentración y Sam se había visto obligado a forzar su resistencia para mantener el ataque. Estaba agotado, física y psicológicamente.

—Vamos, te llevaré hasta la cama —le dijo con cierta brusquedad. Pasó un brazo de Sam sobre sus hombros y le ayudó a ponerse en pie, soportando ella casi todo el peso de su mole. Si fuera una simple humana no hubiera podido dar un paso con él, pero Ruby se las apañó para arrastrarle hasta la habitación. Sam apenas si lograba poner un pie delante del otro y mantener la cabeza erguida, apretando fuertemente los párpados y pinzándose el puente de la nariz con una mano, incapaz de disimular una mueca de dolor.

Cuando al fin llegaron hasta la cama, Ruby lo posó en ella con cuidado, pero Sam se dejó caer de espaldas de inmediato y se cubrió los ojos con las manos. Ella lo observó durante unos segundos con actitud crítica y finalmente masculló algo y fue hasta el baño a buscar pastillas y un vaso de agua. Dejó que Sam se tomara un par y después le ayudó a tragarlas con un poco de agua del vaso, sujetándole el cuello para que pudiera mantener la cabeza erguida. Luego posó el vaso en la mesita y le ayudó a recostarse sobre las almohadas. Él se quedó muy quieto, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro crispado por una expresión de dolor que hizo que Ruby se preguntara si había escuchado las últimas palabras del demonio. Seguramente sí, y se hacía una idea aproximada de lo que Sam estaría sintiendo al respecto.

—Olvida lo que te dijo ese hijo de puta, quería desconcentrarte —le dijo con vehemencia. Omitió deliberadamente pronunciarse sobre la verdad de las palabras del demonio, aunque sabía que Sam le había creído. Y con razón.

De todos modos, él no dijo nada, sólo siguió tendido en la cama, como si no la hubiera escuchado. Ruby se mordió el labio inferior durante unos instantes, dubitativa, después se sentó en el sillón que había a unos pasos de la cama y apagó la luz de la lámpara, sumiendo la habitación en la oscuridad. Sus ojos cambiaron y se volvieron negros, para no perder de vista la silueta de Sam que irradiaba una discreta luminiscencia, tendida sobre el colchón.

—Ten paciencia, Sam —susurró—poco a poco todo irá mejor. _Todo_.

Él no respondió, aunque Ruby supo que la había escuchado.

**o0o**

A la tercera, fue la vencida. Cansada de las evasivas de Sam a hablar del tema, a asumir la muerte de su hermano e intentar continuar (continuar más allá de Lilith, más allá de la guerra), Ruby decidió intentarlo de otra manera.

Sospechaba que Sam era incapaz de rematar los exorcismos porque para ello necesitaba un gran autocontrol, y en ese momento de su vida, a duras penas podía controlarse a sí mismo. Sabía que por las noches, cuando no podía dormir o se despertaba después de una pesadilla, consultaba todos los libros que pudiera conseguir esperando encontrar una manera de sacar a Dean del infierno. Se negaba a resignarse a la idea de que su hermano estaba muerto y nunca volvería a verle.

Ruby conocía ese sentimiento mejor de lo que Sam podía imaginarse, por eso sabía que no aceptar la muerte de su hermano, callar y ensuciar las heridas con culpabilidad y odio, podrían llevarle a cometer alguna locura.

Así que decidió meterle en su dura cabeza que ella entendía su dolor, que compartirlo podría aliviarle, que no estaba solo.

Allí donde no funcionaron sus palabras, sus confesiones, sus intentos de proporcionarle algún tipo de esperanza, allí le consoló el calor de sus besos.

"_No lo hagas. No puedo"._

"_Sam, no estás solo"._

Entre mordiscos, saliva, sudor y piel desnuda contra piel desnuda, Ruby se lo demostró. Y Sam la creyó.

**o0o**

Aquellos encuentros fieros y desesperados se sucedieron durante las semanas siguientes. A veces después de un exorcismo frustrado, en ocasiones cuando Ruby le despertaba de alguna pesadilla. Él se mostraba reticente al principio (siempre era ella la que iniciaba el contacto, sentándose sobre sus caderas o pasándole los dientes y la lengua por el cuello) y se podía contar con una mano los segundos que lograba resistirse (_unodostrescuatrocinco_), antes de resquebrajarse. En ese momento, justo cuando sus manos se cerraban en la cintura de Ruby, se rompía a trozos el Sam tierno y delicado de las noches hasta el amanecer con Jess, el Sam apasionado pero gentil de las sábanas de Madisson, el Sam educado pero firme de "_Lamentamos su pérdida, señora, pero necesitamos hacerle unas preguntas_" y el Sam analítico pero arriesgado que planeaba cada caza. Se deshacía a cachos el Sam de las borracheras, los comportamientos temerarios y los comentarios descarnados e hirientes. Y quedaba solamente el Sam roto, el desesperado, el que era incapaz de ver la luz o afrontar un día más así.

Entonces Ruby le recomponía, pedazo a pedazo, pasándole la lengua por las costuras y apretando con las yemas las junturas. Paraba su caída con los muslos y le daba en cada embestida, algo a lo que agarrarse. Lo ataba a la vida con el filo de sus uñas perdiéndose en la carne y con cada caricia de su lengua hacía que se sintiera parte de algo.

Y Sam salvaba el mundo dentro de ella. Tan hondo como llegaban sus heridas, tan fuerte como le golpeaba el dolor día a día, hasta que todo su universo se replegaba en un punto que titilaba con luz negra entre la oscuridad, para luego explotar y no dejar nada.

Eran esos segundos justo después de correrse, los que le devolvían la cordura una y otra vez. Porque durante ese mágico y etéreo periodo no había sufrimiento, ni dudas, ni culpabilidad. No había oscuridad, sólo luz oculta entre sus párpados. Había paz para descansar de su dolor.

Pero pronto sus fantasmas regresaban y le dejaban la piel fría. La culpa y la agonía regresaban para entrelazarse con cada fibra de él y Sam se arrepentía. Se arrepentía tan pronto como se apartaba de Ruby y el latido de su corazón robado dejaba de retumbarle contra el pecho. Y se sentía de nuevo atormentado e indigno.

Ruby se quedaba tirada en la cama, en el sofá, sobre la mesa o contra una pared, no importaba donde estuviera. Y sus ojos se volvían negros durante un parpadeo, cuando escuchaba el sonido del agua corriendo en la ducha.

Un leve dolor se asentaba en su pecho mientras recogía su ropa, que a menudo quedaba rota o inservible después de soportar los tirones de Sam. Así se sentía ella después de cada revolcón frenético y apresurado, pero apartaba cualquier tipo de sentimentalismo mientras se vestía. Luego salía de la casa y cogía su coche, para desaparecer entre una nube de polvo con el pretexto de buscar otro demonio.

**o0o**

Las cosas no iban del todo mal hasta que Lilith hizo acto de presencia. Ruby la sintió desde que puso un pie en la ciudad. Primero fue en forma de estremecimiento profundo al recordar lo que le había hecho en el infierno, todo lo que había tenido que hacer ella misma para convencerla de que sus lealtades habían cambiado. Después llegó el miedo, un apretado nudo de ansiedad en la boca del estomago.

Estaba segura de que la llegada de Lilith a su ciudad no era una casualidad: sabía que Sam y ella estaban allí. Lo cual significaba que venía a atacarles o a esperar a que fueran a por ella.

Ruby se inclinaba más por la segunda opción, ya que era muy del estilo de Lilith eso de dejar que otros hicieran el trabajo sucio por ella. Con toda probabilidad se sentaría a esperarles en su nueva guarida, rodeada de su escolta personal.

Su plan funcionaría sin duda si Sam averiguaba que estaba allí. Aunque aún no dominaba sus poderes (decir eso era un eufemismo, teniendo en cuenta que no había logrado exorcizar a ningún demonio todavía) Ruby estaba segura de que se lanzaría a por Lilith con algún plan suicida. Y podía ser que fuera invulnerable a los poderes de esa perra infernal, pero no lo era a los cuellos rotos.

Por eso Ruby tomó una serie de precauciones para ocultar las huellas de la presencia de Lilith. Hizo desaparecer páginas concretas de los periódicos locales que Sam solía ojear y trató de mantenerlo ocupado con largas sesiones de entrenamiento. Pero Sam estaba entrenado para reconocer las pistas y no le llevó ni una semana atar cabos. Y como Ruby había predicho, su primer impulso fue coger su cuchillo y plantarse en casa de Lilith.

Trató de detenerle, intentó razonar con él e incluso apeló a hablarle de Dean, pero nada funcionó. Porque a Sam no le importaba no salir con vida de esa. Simplemente quería acabar con todo y si antes de eso lograba terminar con Lilith, mejor.

Probablemente meses atrás, antes de sus segundas vacaciones pagadas en el infierno, Ruby hubiera sentido tanta furia que se hubiera cargada el mobiliario de la casa soltando un montón de maldiciones. Pero ahora, después de lo que le habían hecho, veía las cosas de otra manera. No tenía miedo a morir, pero no pensaba volver al infierno.

Por eso, lo que sintió cuando Sam le apartó el cuchillo del cuello y salió de la casa, se parecía más bien al pánico que a un cabreo monumental. Ese tipo de temor irracional que no podía desechar por considerarlo una estupidez o un mero resquicio de sus restos de humanidad, ese tipo de temor que le volvía los músculos de roca y hacia que perdiera el control de su cuerpo robado. No obstante, entre las imágenes negras y ardientes de su infierno personal, irrumpía el rostro de Sam y la conciencia de que si no hacía nada, acabaría muerto con toda seguridad.

Ruby trató de sobreponerse al miedo y pensar con frialdad. Sam había ido hacia su tumba voluntariamente y si le seguía, ella acabaría muerta con él.

_Estaba claro lo que debía hacer._

**o0o**

Probablemente coger el cuchillo del suelo y clavárselo por la espalda al demonio que estaba asfixiando a Ruby hubiera sido más rápido, de hecho, habría conseguido que la soltara en el acto. Pero sería demasiado fácil para ese cabrón. Moriría y podría descansar, sin sufrir ningún tipo de consecuencia. En cambio Sam quería enviarlo de vuelta al infierno, a la tortura eterna, al castigo más terrible jamás imaginado.

Mientras mantenía la mano en alto a pesar de que un rayo parecía atravesarle la cabeza intentando partírsela en dos, Sam no quiso pensar en la razón de ese odio tan repentino como personal por ese demonio en particular. Sólo se permitió el lujo de desearle el tormento más doloroso con tanta intensidad que por fin su esencia se arremolino sobre la cabeza del tipo, hasta que su cuerpo cayó al suelo, envuelto en una suerte de polvareda negra que se concentró y se filtró por el parquet, rumbo al infierno.

Miró a Ruby, con la respiración agitada y el labio partido –por _su_ culpa –y se preparó mentalmente para algún comentario furioso y mordaz sobre su estupidez que le haría sentirse como un mocoso torpe y gilipollas, como en los buenos tiempos.

Pero Ruby no le insultó, no le soltó un buen puñetazo y ni tan siquiera le castigó con una de sus miradas asesinas sombreada por sus cejas arqueadas.

Tan sólo dijo su nombre.

"_Sam_".

Y la forma en que le miró (de arriba abajo, buscando heridas en su cuerpo) y su tono, en el que se escondía el _dime que estás bien_ más grande de la historia, hicieron que Sam se sintiera vivo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

"_Estoy bien_", prometió para tranquilizarla.

No estaba mintiendo. Se sentía como si hubiera despertado de una larga borrachera de la que siempre conservaría la resaca, pero sobrio al fin.

Sam Winchester había vuelto a la ciudad.

"_Gracias_".

Gracias por salvarle la vida, gracias por hacerle entender. Y sobre todo gracias por hacerle comprender que nunca había estado solo, aunque ya no tuviera a Dean.

**o0o**

Después de ese día, las cosas entre ellos cambiaron. No volvieron a acostarse y la factura del agua caliente disminuyó.

Ruby dejó de buscar a Sam porque sentía que ya no lo necesitaba. Había algo diferente en su mirada, tal vez un resquicio de paz que no había antes o puede que una reticente aceptación. También la trataba de manera distinta, menos como a un demonio y más como a una persona. Ya no le contestaba con comentarios secos y despectivos, ni siquiera cuando ella le decía cosas que no le gustaban. Se parecía más al Sam de antes, cabezota pero siempre amable (aunque nunca lo había sido especialmente con ella, al menos hasta ahora).

Fuera como fuera, Ruby sospechaba que de haber intentando algo más intimo que un apretón en el hombro o una mano en el codo, Sam la hubiera rechazado. Y de alguna manera que ella no alcanzaba a entender, presumía que eso significaba que al fin la respetaba (aunque era curiosa la manera que ese grandullón tenía de demostrarlo).

Ahora, cuando Ruby localizaba a algún demonio y cogía las llaves de su coche para ir tras él, Sam se empeñaba en acompañarla. Antes nunca lo había hecho, limitándose a esperar a que ella se los llevara como si de una pizza con doble de queso y pepperoni se tratara.

Fue en una de esas incursiones cuando pasó.

Después del incidente con Lilith, Sam había evolucionado bastante con sus poderes. Ya había exorcizado a media docena de demonios y aunque todavía no había sobrevivido ninguno de los humanos que habían poseído, Ruby estaba segura de que, cuando Sam tuviera la pericia suficiente, la mayoría podrían superarlo como si se tratara de un exorcismo de los de toda la vida (con crucifijos, palabras en latín y espuma por boca, bastante dramáticos en su opinión). Ella seguía llevando su cuchillo por precaución, pero no había llegado a usarlo desde el ataque a los esbirros de Lilith.

Habían descubierto a una pareja de demonios en un sótano del este de Carolina del Norte. Sam se encargaba de exorcizar al demonio, mientras Ruby entretenía a la mujer. Por supuesto, quien dice entretener quiere decir en realidad darle una paliza de muerte, pero esa maldita era un hueso duro de roer.

A pesar de todo, Ruby se negó a matarla con el cuchillo, pues sabía que eso supondría privar a la humana de toda oportunidad de sobrevivir. El cuerpo que había robado no debía de llegar a los dieciocho años, seguramente todavía iba el instituto cuando fue poseída.

No obstante, la demonio logró darle una patada en la mano y Ruby se vio obligada a soltar el puñal, que salió volando por los aires. Intercambiaron una serie de puñetazos, bloqueándose mutuamente con los antebrazos y mostrándose unos ojos más negros que la brea.

—Lilith está muy enfadada contigo, Ruby —dijo la demonio entre golpe y golpe —Nos ha dado la orden de devolverte al infierno y ten por seguro que nunca más podrás salir de allí. La primera vez sólo fuiste molesta, pero ahora has traicionado su confianza —sonrió y logró darle un rodillazo en el estomago a la morena. Ella se encogió y reculó, ahogando un gemido pero sin perderla de vista —Ahora es personal. Lo que has conocido te parecerá un buen recuerdo cuando Lilith dé contigo, zorra traidora.

Aunque Ruby no hizo ningún gesto que la delatara, Sam supo que estaba asustada y por primera vez tomó consciencia de todo lo que había arriesgado por él. El tipo al que estaba exorcizando, expulsó más y más nubes negras por la boca.

—Todos querrán participar —prometió la mujer justo antes de que Ruby le girara el rostro de un buen puñetazo. Le partió el labio del golpe, que comenzó a sangrar, pero a pesar de eso, la demonio alzó la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa —te despedazaremos y desollaremos tantas veces que ya no quedará nada de ti.

Ruby lanzó otro puñetazo desesperado, pero la demonio lo esquivó y extendió las manos hacia ella. Fue como si la empujara, pero no le hizo falta tocarla: Ruby salió volando contra la pared y resbaló hasta el suelo, donde quedó encogida y dolorida, como un trapo.

Hizo ademán de moverse, pero la demonio ya estaba sobre ella, apoyándole la mano extendida sobre el pecho como si planeara cerrar los dedos en cualquier momento para arrancarle el corazón. Ruby se quedó paralizada y arqueó la espalda, alzándose hacia la demonio como si sufriera un ataque epiléptico. Los ojos se le quedaron en blanco.

Justo en ese momento Sam logró extirpar al demonio al cuerpo del hombre, que se derrumbó en el acto. No se paró a analizarlo y avanzó hacia las dos mujeres. Estaba agotado y el dolor de cabeza casi le cegaba, pero Sam alargó el brazo hacia la joven que atacaba a Ruby.

—¿Y quiere saber lo mej…—la demonio se interrumpió y carraspeó, como si algo se le hubiera atascado en la garganta. Un rizo de vaho negro salió de su boca, pero se evaporó rápidamente. La mujer miró hacia Sam, sin soltar a Ruby, y le mostró sus ojos negros antes de volverse hacia su presa. El cuerpo le temblaba y de entre sus dientes apretados se escapaban volutas ennegrecidas de esencia, pero la demonio siguió dedicando su atención a la morena —Serás la puta de medio infierno—prometió con una sonrisa cruel. Ruby pensó golpearla con la cabeza pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la muchacha cayó sobre ella, irradiando un desagradable olor a quemado. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de asimilar lo que había sucedido antes de que la manaza de Sam irrumpiera en su campo de visión y le quitara el cadáver de encima. Después la ayudó a ponerse en pie y cuando Ruby echó un vistazo a la demonio muerta, se sorprendió al encontrar el cuchillo clavado en su espalda, justo en la columna vertebral.

Miró a Sam con interrogación, pero él apartó la vista.

—¿Por qué usaste el cuchillo?

Sam no respondió, simplemente ayudó a Ruby a caminar hasta la puerta aunque no lo necesitaba. Y los dos lo sabían.

**o0o**

En algún momento de las semanas siguientes, Sam retomó la caza. Ya no se dedicaba exclusivamente a exorcizar demonios, sino que perseguía cualquier criatura tenebrosa de la que tuviera noticias. Incluso dio su nuevo número de teléfono a un puñado de cazadores, de los que sabía que no harían preguntas.

Ruby le acompañaba y continuaban sus entrenamientos. Sam avanzaba rápidamente y las víctimas de sus exorcismos comenzaban a sobrevivir.

El primer humano en sobrevivir fue un tipo con sobrepeso y un olor horrible con el que dieron por casualidad en una de las cacerías de Sam. Un mal bicho se le había metido dentro y se negaba a salir. Aunque las migrañas de Sam se habían suavizado bastante, cuando se topaba con un demonio poderoso tenía que recurrir a todo su poder y eso hacía que el dolor volviera y le sangrara la nariz. El tipo en cuestión no era un demonio del tres al cuarto, de esos que se multiplicaban por doquier, sino un rival a tener en cuenta que agotó a Sam.

Ruby estaba a punto de decirle que descansara y lo intentara de nuevo más tarde, cuando logró sacar al demonio del humano. La cabeza del hombre cayó sobre sus hombros, como sucedía siempre, pero por simple costumbre, Ruby alargó una mano dentro de la Llave de Salomón y le tocó el cuello. Le sorprendió el leve latido que golpeó sus yemas: este tipo aún vivía.

—Sam —le llamó, conteniendo una sonrisa —está vivo.

Sam dejó de frotarse la frente con una mano y avanzó hacia ella a zancadas. La miró un instante como si no pudiera dar crédito a lo que le había dicho, así que Ruby señaló al hombre con la cabeza y los labios curvados, invitándole a comprobarlo.

Sam le tomó el pulso en una muñeca y una sonrisa enorme le inundó la cara. Ruby se dio cuenta de que no recordaba la última vez que había visto sus hoyuelos hacer acto de presencia y se quedó mirándolos hasta que desaparecieron, ante la incomodidad de él.

—Deberíamos llevarlo a un hospital —dijo Sam en voz baja, como si temiera despertar a _alguien_. Y no precisamente al hombre inconsciente.

—Sí, deberíamos.

Pero ella no se movió, él tampoco. Por un momento a Ruby le dio la sensación de que Sam acercaba una mano a su cintura, pero entonces él rompió el contacto visual y dio un paso dentro de la Llave de Salomón para encargarse del hombre.

Así, sustituyeron las palas por el coche y las tumbas por los hospitales, y el humor de Sam mejoró, aunque la sombra de la pérdida de Dean seguía con él.

Sin embargo, Ruby se descubrió disfrutando de ese modo de vida. Olvidando que si algo había aprendido a lo largo de los siglos era que ese tipo de cosas no solían durar.

**o0o**

Ruby se alegró del regreso de Dean. Se alegró por él, pero sobre todo por Sam. No obstante, no se alegró por ella, ni siquiera cuando el menor de los Winchester desechó su oferta de desaparecer por un tiempo. Sam volvió a cambiar, como si la "resurrección" de Dean le hubiera hecho recordar que ella era una demonio (aunque lo había sido todo el tiempo).

Para empezar, procuró establecer unas distancias más claras entre ellos, como si la camaradería de las últimas semanas no hubiera existido y sólo compartieran una especie de relación profesional. También dejó caer que tal vez no confiaba en ella, a pesar de que ambos sabían que era mentira, y sólo podían verse a escondidas. No sólo por Dean, el cual no se tomaría muy bien la noticia de que su hermano pequeño hubiera roto la promesa que le hizo antes de que los perros de Lilith se lo comieran vivo, sino también porque sospechaba que se avergonzaba de lo que había hecho con ella.

Aún así, Ruby no se quejó y se tomó los cambios como un recordatorio de que no debía esperar nada de Sam.

Y de que la humanidad dolía.

**o0o**

Una parte de él, deseaba desesperadamente que Ruby entendiera. Deseaba explicarle que venía de ver lo que podría acabar siendo si no controlaba sus poderes y que la idea le aterraba. Que no quería acabar convirtiéndose en algo que Dean tuviera que cazar.

Pero no fue capaz de decirle una palabra al respecto y Ruby tampoco le dio una oportunidad. No le pidió explicaciones, simplemente le miró como si la hubiera decepcionado terriblemente (de la cabeza a los pies y vuelta a empezar) y le dio la espalda, dispuesta a desaparecer.

Sam actuó más por reflejos que por voluntad y la sujetó antes de que diera un paso para alejarse de él. Ruby se tensó por su contacto como un animal acorralado y le dedicó una mirada amenazante pero él no la soltó.

—Ruby…

—¿Es por Dean, no? —le arrojó a la cara —Ahora que él ha vuelto ya no te interesa Lilith, ni la guerra, ¿verdad? —tiró de su brazo secamente y lo liberó del apretón de Sam —Eres un egoísta.

Sam apretó los labios y arrugó el ceño ante la expresión de desprecio de la demonio.

—Aunque no lo creas, esto no es por Dean. Sigo queriendo la cabeza de Lilith en una bandeja de plata y sigo en esta guerra, pero lucharé a mi manera.

Ruby le miró fijamente, como si pudiera arrancarle toda la verdad sólo con una mirada. Pero fuera lo que fuera lo que leyó en él, no pareció gustarle demasiado.

—En ese caso, ya no me necesitas —replicó con tono impersonal y se alejó.

Sam no la detuvo esta vez, porque no _podía_ responder a eso.

**o0o**

La llamó unas cuantas veces después de aquello pero Ruby no le cogió el teléfono. Sam prefirió pensar que estaba cabreada con él en lugar de pensar que le hubiera podido suceder algo. Ruby sabía cuidarse bien, era una superviviente nata.

No obstante, eso no le aliviaba demasiado y no ayudaba cuando la echaba en falta. Después de pasar con ella día sí y día también durante meses, suponía que era normal, pero cada vez que veía a Dean o pensaba en su padre, se sentía culpable por ello.

Comenzaba a ser habitual eso de sentirse culpable. Culpable por la muerte de Dean y su paseo en el infierno, culpable por sentir que de algún modo había dejado a Ruby en la estacada. Culpable por no contarle a ninguno de los dos toda la verdad.

Pero trataba de barrer todo eso bajo la alfombra y fingir que no sucedía nada, porque a fin de cuentas, si algo se le daba bien a los Winchester era mentir. No obstante, Sam nunca había comprendido lo fácil que era perderse en las mentiras propias hasta que la vio meses después, sentada en la barra de un bar.

La primera vez que vio a Jess después de las vacaciones de verano se sintió feliz. Sam se había atrevido a besarla el último día del semestre, luego de haber compartido muchas horas en la biblioteca, charlas banales y cantidades industriales de café. Demasiado tarde se había dado cuenta de que había olvidado pedirle su número de teléfono, así que se pasó todo el verano aguardando ansiosamente el momento de reencontrarse con ella.

Por eso, cuando la vio paseando por el césped de la biblioteca con un delicado vestido azul, el corazón le martilleaba en el pecho de expectación, nervios y alegría. Los músculos se le aflojaron y sintió que la distancia que le separaba de ella era enorme e insondable, como la sonrisa estúpida que sin duda tenía en los labios. Por su cabeza flotaba el deseo de decirle algo inteligente que fracasó estrepitosamente cuando a duras consiguió pronunciar un torpe "_Jessica, ¿cómo estás?_".

Pero la sonrisa que ella le dedicó, hizo que se disipara toda su inquietud.

En cambio, volver a ver a Ruby no pudo ser más diferente.

Cuando alzó la vista de la mesa de billar, sintió una mirada de más sobre él y reconocerla fue como si alguien le hubiera dado un mazazo en el pecho. Soltó el palo, le dijo algo al tipo con el que estaba jugando –ni siquiera hubiera sido capaz de recordarlo si Dean no le hubiera refrescado la memoria cuando salieron de allí –y caminó hacia ella como si no hubiera nadie más en el bar.

Le latía hasta el alma mientras se acercaba y la sensación de alivio que se extendió por su cuerpo, ni siquiera aflojó un poco sus músculos. No sonreía y no tenía ganas de hacerlo. La consciencia de haberla extrañado cayó sobre él como una losa tan grande que no había alfombra en el mundo suficientemente grande para taparla (ni siquiera en la fabrica de los Winchester) y la necesidad de alargar la mano para tocarla y cerciorarse realmente de que estaba ahí casi le dolía en las yemas de los dedos. Quería decirle muchas cosas, tantas a la vez, que ni aunque hubiera tenido la vida entera para decidirlo hubiera sabido cual pronunciar primero.

Pero Dean se plantó frente a ella apenas un segundo después de él, y Sam se dio cuenta de que la hubiera besado sin mediar palabra de no haber intervenido su hermano.

También comprendió, en uno de esos extraños momentos de revelación y catarsis, que no podría hacerlo siempre, eso de evitar que la acabara besando.

Ni Dean, ni las enseñanzas de su padre, ni los ojos negros de Ruby. Ni Lilith, ni todo el jodido infierno. Y menos que nadie, _él_.

Así que mientras ella les daba información sobre una joven que resultaría ser un ángel, Sam reestructuraba su lista de temores. Y el miedo a convertirse en algo malvado y monstruoso quedó desbancado por algo nuevo.

_Lo que sentía por Ruby. _

_

* * *

_Sé que es infernalmente largo pero tenía mucho que contar. Si alguien se toma la molestia de leerlo, le agradecería mucho que me diera su opinón (sin insultos, gracias xP).

Gracias de antemano!

Con cariño, **Dry**

**PD**: ¡El Sam/Ruby es canon!


End file.
